Moonlight
by teamginger
Summary: Natasha and Steve go on a little date after work. Another cute oneshot.


It was late when the two wrapped up their work for the day. It was a dull day, to say the least. The two had spent the day sorting through old S.H.I.E.L.D. files, searching for any traces of Hydra within them. They managed to copy down a few hints that would help them take down the remaining members, but it wasn't worth spending the entire day in Steve's office.

"Let's go do something," says Natasha as they walk down the empty hallway towards the elevator.

"Like what?" asks Steve, looking down at her with a dorky grin on his face. This happened quite often- sometimes, on purpose, Natasha would swamp him with pointless jobs so that they'd be working late, because after ten, Steve was usually willing to do anything. It's difficult to use the "I'm busy," excuse when your boss/field partner makes you cancel all your plans so that she can make new ones.

"I dunno, what do you feel like doing?" she says casually, reaching out to press the 'down' button for the elevator.

"I have an idea. We'll order some sandwiches or something and go eat on the roof," he suggests, his eyes lighting up as the idea comes to life in his head. Natasha can't say no to that. They take Steve's motorcycle to the nearest Subway restaurant, but aren't surprised when they find it to be closed.

"I can make a pretty decent grilled cheese," says Natasha hopefully. Steve laughs a little, and agrees to it. They drive down to the Avengers Tower, where they've been staying since meeting up after they had parted ways at Nick Fury's grave. Steve parks his bike in front of the building, and Natasha slides off the bike, leaving Steve feeling empty after having her arms around his torso for the past fifteen minutes.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, they sneak up to the kitchen, where Natasha whips up some grilled cheese sandwiches, while Steve pours some drinks and grabs some snacks from the fridge, making sure to include the jar of almonds- Natasha's go to snack.

Using a tray to carry their supper, they take the elevator up to the roof, where there's a small patio table, accompanied by two chairs. Steve sets the tray on the table, happy to be unburdened from the task of keeping the tray balanced. Even with the super soldier serum, Steve still has trouble with it, which makes Nat laugh a little. Some things never change.

"Would Agents Romanoff and Rogers like some music?" asks JARVIS, who apparently never shuts off, even when Tony does.

"Sure," says Steve cheerfully, and even Natasha smiles a little at the kind gesture. JARVIS puts on a cheerful, quiet song that doesn't have words, but it fits the mood pretty well.

"Hey, this isn't bad," says Steve after taking a bite of his sandwich. Natasha raises a brow skeptically.

"Were you doubting me, Rogers?" she says accusingly. "Spies have to be multi-talented- especially when you're undercover."

"Oh, so this wasn't just an essential skill that you picked up then?" asks Steve, and even though she can manage a straight face, he can't help but smile a little, because he loves spending time with her.

"No way," she says, leaning back. "Making a sandwich isn't an 'essential skill'."

"Then what would you call an essential skill?" presses Steve.

"Being able to read people easier than a book is pretty essential," says Natasha, finishing her sandwich.

"Nat, I think that's uniquely your trait," Steve says, laughing. Natasha smiles and doesn't say anything else on the topic, likely because she knows that he's won this one and doesn't want to admit it. The two are silent for a while and admire the cityscape, bathed in moonlight.

"Back before I was in the army," says Steve in a hushed, wistful tone. "I could look up at night in Brooklyn and still see thousands and thousands of stars. But now, there's just too much light. You can't appreciate them like you used to."

Natasha, on the other hand, is not so sentimental about her past. Her past included lies, brainwashing, and betrayal. She tries not to think about it too much, but every now and then, memories resurface. It's always painful to relive those moments, but there's nothing to be done about it. She's stronger because of what happened to her.

"We could go see some stars sometime," she says slowly, maintaining eye contact with him even though her eyes are glistening with tears that threaten to fall, but Steve pretends not to notice, because the idea of star gazing with her is so appealing, and he knows that she hates being vulnerable. He doesn't want to force her to open up if she doesn't want to.

"I'd love that," he says fondly, reaching out with one hand to cradle her cheek gently, and she leans into his palm.


End file.
